


Your Mom Says Thanks

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard returns the night vision sunglasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mom Says Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Because FOX was stupid it's up to fandom now to keep these awesome characters going, and I'm doing my best to give these characters and the show the love they deserve.

The hospital was packed as Richard weaved his way through the crowds of people to get to the nurse’s station.

“Hey, I’m looking for a Luca Vincent?” 

“Are you friend or family?” the nurse asked, not looking up from her desk.

“Neither, police, Ma’am.”

The lady at the desk looked up from her paperwork then and checked his badge.

“He’s in room 612, Sir, it’s the last one down the hall on the left.”

“Thanks.”

Richard found the room and his MX went in first. 

The kid, Luca, was in the bed by the window and scrambled to sit up when he saw the MX.

“Hey, Smiley, look I already told everything to the doctors. I don’t know nothing. Some guy just grabbed me from behind, drugged me or something, and shoved me into his van.”

“Relax, Kid, we already caught the perp. I’m just here to return something of yours.”

Richard came around the bed and put the night vision sunglasses on the bedside table.

“Hey, thanks! Where did you get those?”

Richard was silent and Luca looked at him for a moment before his eyes widen in recognition.

“No way, you’re a cop, Old timer?”

“Yep.”

“Hmm, never would have pegged you for one.”

“Good I was undercover you weren’t supposed to.”

Luca chuckled. “No wonder you were flush.”

“Hey, the job doesn’t pay that good. Couldn’t even take my mother to Europe for her birthday last week I had to settle for Mexico; still had a great time though.”

Luca shrugged. “Europe’s overrated anyway, Man.”

Richard was surprised. “You’ve been there?”

“Yeah, my parents travelled all over there for business. I never spent more than a year in one place.”

“Really, so how does a worldly guy like you end up in this humble city?”

“Hey, with parents like that there were expectations. Private schools, suits and ties, the same thing day after day, they were molding me to take over the family business. I decided it wasn’t for me. I wanted to make something of my own, something exciting, something different. Did a real great job didn’t I?”

“Hey, getting thrown into the back of some guy’s van is exciting and at least you get a bed and some full meals for a few days.”

“Yeah, and when I get through paying for all this I’m gonna be totally broke again, Man! At least you were only playing at being homeless!” he snorted. “Must be great.”

Richard turned serious for a moment. “If you want to do that too the Police Academy is always recruiting.”

“Are you crazy? They don’t take homeless Ivy League washouts.”

“They take anyone who’s good enough and I promise you, Kid, it’s the most exciting and unpredictable job you’ll ever have.”

Luca just sat there on his bed in silence so Richard poked him a little further.

“Course if you’re not brave enough, Man...”

“I‘m plenty brave, Old timer, I could handle it, but like I said I’m also plenty broke.”

“Look if you’re serious then really think about this in the time you have right now, and if you want to join call me I’ll vouch for you. You can make it work if you want to. Can’t have my mom seeing any old bum can I?”

They laughed.

“For real?” Luca asked.

Richard smiled. “For real, real,” he said and handed his card over to Luca.

Luca looked at it and twisted the card in hands for a while before putting it on the table underneath his glasses.

“Thanks, Old timer, for everything.”

“No problem, Man, take it easy.”

Richard and his partner left the room then and went back out to the nurse’s station where Richard handed them another one of his cards.

“The kid’s bills, when he’s released send ‘em to me please.”

“O-of course, sir, sure thing.”

“Thank you.” 

With that Richard went out to the cruiser, his MX close behind.

“Detective,” his MX said as they got inside. “We came here to return the man’s property and you returned the item directly, no further conversation or actions on your part were necessary.”

Richard just shrugged. “The kid looked like he needed a friend. I became a cop to help people and so anytime I can I will.”

“A commendable attitude, Richard.”

“Thanks.”

The End


End file.
